


Comfort

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mentions of previous kills, Poor Rickon, Ramsay Won, Ramsay is too emo for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Not my best work.





	Comfort

He was shocked, that his lover wasn’t mad. He was surprised that Jon Snow hadn’t killed him for what he had done.

  
Jon knew Ramsay was in the Lord’s chambers. ‘Ramsay,’

‘Ramsay,’ He kept saying. When he saw Ramsay’s face he kissed his lover’s lips. ‘I’m sorry,’ He said. ‘It’s okay,’

‘I killed your bro—,’

‘Ramsay Bolton you are the love of my life. and yes you killed my brother. But I’m not gonna hold it against you, I love you Rams, I don’t want to think that I don’t,’

‘I kill—,’

‘Luv, I’ve killed men. Hells, I’ve killed boys, I _almost_ killed you. I can understand your heartbreak. Now Ramsay, let’s get your face clean and bandaged,’ He told his lover. ‘Okay, will you sleep in my room tonight?’ Ramsay asked. ‘Yes, always,’

When his face was fixed up Ramsay saw Jon had some missing teeth. ‘Will you be able to chew?’ Ramsay asked, ‘Yes,’ Jon asked, holding Ramsay to his chest, ‘You will able to also, I’ll feed when they get our food,’

‘You don’t need to— fine,’

Jon kissed Ramsay’s nose. ‘C’mon, Lord Of Winterfell,’ He told Ramsay. ‘C’mon Lord Consort,’ Jon kissed Ramsay’s ring. ‘I love you very much Ramsay Bolton,’

 


End file.
